Mega Morph
MEGA MORPH 15 XP Some dangers are too big for even the Marvel Super Heroes--and that’s when they activate Tony Stark’s newest inventions: the Mega Morphs! Powerful high-tech transforming robots, powered by the super-powers of the superhuman piloting them, allowing the robot to use the abilities of their pilot. if the superhuman inside has somehow been de-powered (like the Hulk is able to be) or is not currently using the Mega Morph, the robot will be useless and will not be able to do anything unless the superhuman comes back or their powers return. Affiliations Solo 3DX, Buddy 3DX, Team 3DX Distinctions Built to Face Giant Threats, Imprinted on Pilot, Power Sets STARK-TECH MEGA MORPH Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Morphing D8, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Battered, but not Broken. Step back Super-heavy Plating to ignore physical stress from an attack. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Imprint Pilot. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to power up Mega Morph for the duration of the scene. Mega Morph gains the affiliation dice, one Distinction and all Specialties of it’s currently imprinted pilot. Physical Stress taken by Mega Morph may be shifted to mental stress for the pilot at no cost. SFX: '' Morph Adaption.'' When Mega Morph is activated, choose an SFX from one of your power sets. Mega Morph gains this SFX. SFX: '' Morph Configuration.'' Shut down a Stak Tech Mega Morph power to step up another Stak Tech Mega Morph power or Weapons Platform power by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Sealed System. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, pressure, radiation, or lack of breathable air. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Stak Tech Mega Morph power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Mega Morph Power Drain Shut Down all other power sets when activating Mega Morph. Shut down Mega Morph to recover power sets. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Mega Morph only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Stark Override. Change up to three Stark Tech Mega Morph powers into complications to gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool for each. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty to recover the power or shutdown Stark Tech Mega Morph. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Stark Tech Mega Morph power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1PP/a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Missiles D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties as imprinted pilot Category:Items Category:Vehicle Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Mega Morph Category:Stark Industries Category:Battlesuits